Gaining Trust
Remake version of Power of Six. In Space Tribute Plot When Jake begins to mistrust Orion about his purpose in being on Earth, he ends up paying for it.... Especially when an Action Commander named Toxicus and a bounty hunter, Nerixus(under the Space Pirates) comes to attack. Summary In the Armada Mothership, Vekar is seething at the appearance of the Space Pirates, especially Silas after the last time they fought each other in Andresia. Though he was able to destroy the Black Galleon and leave his hated rival without an escape, Vekar eventually underestimated him. During the Armada's conquest of KO-35, Silas appeared with the Space Pirates to fight him for control and his hijacked ship flying under his jolly roger, a crimson flag with a black crystalized skull biting on a V symbol and they fought again. This time, he was able to keep Vekar from taking KO-35 and scarred him in revenge for taking his original eye out. Forcing the Armada to flee the planet, Vekar watches in anger as Silas powers up and destroys KO-35 himself. Damaras arrives with an old friend of his, Toxicus(based on Worian from Gokaiger) and Vekar sends him to fight the Rangers. At Ernie's Brain Freeze, the other rangers get to know Orion. At least those except Jake who mistrusts him. Noah and the others pick up on his mistrust and tries to talk to him. Jake leaves upset at this. Grabbing his green flannel shirt, he heads to the soccer field to distract himself from Orion. In the Crimson Skull, Silas spies on Jake mistrusting Orion and gets an idea. Calling on his old friend and bounty hunter, Nerixus(based on Jogon from Goseiger), he sends him to fight Jake. Vito shows up with an idea to turn everyone into dolls with his wand. He is ignored and Levira chases after him to clean up Gamra's lab which is indeed a charred mess. Jake takes time to kick balls in the goal post, but is unable to keep his mind from mistrusting Orion. He can't understand his reasons for being on Earth. Noah walks over and finally talks to him about this. Soon they are interrupted by a silverfish like monster and a bunch of colorful grunts. The monster introduces himself as Nerixus and he will take the Rangers out himself. Going into their Super Megaforce modes, they begin their fight. The new grunts(based on all of the Psycho Rangers' forms) prove to be much stronger than the X-Borgs and the Vaxinus they're used to. Soon the fight gets worse when Toxicus shows up. Troy, Orion, Emma and Gia are then called in by Gosei to help assist Noah and Jake against Toxicus and Nerixus. Arriving at the scene, they also have trouble with the grunts until Troy unknowingly figures out their weakness, the T-shields. Transforming into the Ninja Storm modes, they are easily able to dispatch them. However, they find trouble with both Nerixus and Toxicus. When Troy, Noah, Emma and Gia are affected by the Toxic sting of Toxicus, Jake and Orion are forced to retreat with them. Soon Nerixus and Toxicus fight over who will defeat the Rangers. In the Crimson Skull, Silas was surprised the Rangers found the T-Bruisers weakness. However learning from Zedd and Vekar's previous mistake, he tells Gamra to make stronger T-Bruisers without sacrificing their durability. He noted that both Zedd and Vekar made a serious mistake in sacrificing their grunts durability for strength. At the command center, Orion confronts Jake for his mistrust towards him. While confronting each other, they hear a stern silence. Jake and Orion turn around to see a hooded man. Taking off his hood, he reveals himself as Andros, one of the sole survivors of KO-35. He admits his own disappointment with the two for their mistrust for each other that lead to Troy and the others being hit by Toxicus. Andros' words finally hit's a nerve with Jake and he finally admits his mistrust for Orion. He never understood why he was there on Earth in the first place. Orion finally tells him of what happened on Andresia from the Armada and how he came to meet Silas Ta Vasco during his days of being a bounty hunter. Trailing the Armada to Earth, he watched Silas destroy another planet and heard of his destruction of Shintohara. This catches Gosei's attention and it's hinted he is from Shintohara(Later confirmed in the Powers Of Pink Pt. 2). Finally talking to each other helped Jake trust Orion more. Back in the soccer field, Nerixus is defeated by Toxicus and he tries to drink the serum that would heal him from the toxic sting. He doesn't make it and is destroyed. Jake and Orion return and they find the serum needed to heal the rangers. Taking it back to the command center, Tensou is able to make more of the serum to heal Troy and the others. Jake and Orion are sent to deal with Toxicus who makes his attack on Panorama City. While fighting, Toxicus eyes Orion who his old friend, Osegain, failed to defeat and fires a toxic sting at him. He misses when Jake knock it away using his Samurai Green from. The other Rangers join in and uses the In Space forms to weaken Toxicus. Jake's trust and selfless sacrifice helps Orion achieve his platinum mode which he uses to destroy Toxicus. In the Armada Mothership, Damaras fires from the Maximizer to grow him, but he couldn't. Something is preventing the growth and Vekar demands to find out the source that is preventing Toxicus' growth to giant size. They find out too late about Silas' sabotage. VEKAR: (fuming) Ta Vasco always does this to me. OOOOOOOOHHHH I hate that arrogant jerk. In the Crimson Skull, Silas smiles at the sabotage using his barrier to keep the growth from happening. The Armada took out his old friend, then he will even the score by keeping Toxicus destroyed. Back on Earth, the Rangers bid farewell to Andros who leaves for Mirinoi to visit his sister, Karone. At this point, Jake and Orion have a better understanding of each other. Super Megaforce Forms *Troy: Red Wind Ranger, In Space Red *Noah: Blue Wind Ranger, In Space Blue *Gia: Yellow Wind Ranger, In Space Yellow *Jake: Crimson Thunder Ranger, Samurai Green, In Space Black *Emma: Navy Thunder Ranger, In Space Pink *Orion: Green Samurai Ranger(Ninja Storm), In Space Silver Trivia *First appearance of the Space Pirates' grunts, the T-Bruisers. *Unlike Basco and Warz Gill, Vekar and Silas have a bitter history with each other. *Orion is revealed to have met Silas. *Nerixus and Nastarro are revealed to be bounty hunters under the Space Pirates' employ. *Silas is the first villain to have learned from Zedd and Vekar's mistakes in how to make his T-Brusiers stronger without sacrificing their durability. In Zedd's case, his mistake was sacrificing his Z-Putties' durability for strength, which was something Rita herself would not do with the original Putties. Vekar later followed the former's mistake in doing the same to both the X-Borgs and Vaxinus.